Family Ties
by Smeagolia
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots, written for the Connect the Weasleys Challenge. Each chapter will focus on a different one of the 78 connections among the next generation Weasleys and Teddy. Read about the many moments that make up the Weasley family!


**Victoire/Teddy- first kiss**

Victoire doodled absent-mindedly in her notebook, barely listening to what her friend Emily was saying. It was Easter holiday at Hogwarts, and Victoire had proposed the idea of sitting out on the lawn – both to enjoy a break from the blustering snows of winter and sneak secret peeks at Teddy Lupin.

"So that's why I broke up with Edward. Hey, Victoire! Were you even listening?" Emily pouted. Victoire blinked her way out of her reverie and into the harsh reality – where a certain blue haired boy wouldn't give her a second glance.

Emily's frown turned into a sly grin as she looked over Victoire's shoulder. "Now what do we have here?" She smirked and snatched away Victoire's notebook.

"Hey! Give that back!" Victoire cried as Emily's smile grew. She jabbed a finger at a sketch in the corner. Victoire wasn't much of an artist, her talents lay else where, but it was obvious what it was supposed to be.

"A wedding dress, huh? And who would the groom be? Oh, perhaps – " Emily turned the page and held it up. In the corner was a miniscule heart, and inside that heart Victoire had written a name. "Teddy." Emily finished with a triumphant grin.

Victoire yanked her notebook back, clutching it protectively to her chest. "And I suppose you're going to laugh at me?" She replied tightly, still blushing violently. Emily waved the notion away.

"No, I think it's cute." Her voice lowered and she flashed Victoire an impish grin. "Come on, the 7th years are playing truth or dare over there, and Teddy's playing!"

Victoire bit her lip, gazing over at the circle of teenagers sitting by the lake. Her eyes zeroed in on a tanned boy with ruffled turquoise hair. His eyes were crinkled up how they did when he was laughing. Her heart clenched with excitement and nervousness at the thought of going over there. She remembered with a grimace the many, _many _times Victoire had acted like a total idiot in front of Teddy. She just got so nervous when she was around him!

"I don't know, maybe we should just – "

Emily grabbed her arm. "Come _on_, Victoire! Don't be scared, you're Victoire Weasley – _he_ should_ you_!"

Victoire sighed. Emily was right. She shouldn't be afraid. "Okay." She said determinedly.

Emily clapped her hands excitedly and the two made their way to the edge of the lake. Drake Oliver, one of the 7th years, waved to them as they approached.

"Hey Victoire, Emily!" He called eagerly. "We're playing truth or dare! Wanna play?" Emily nudged Victoire in the ribs.

"Oh, sure!" Victoire replied breathlessly. Over half of the boys in the circle scooted over to make room for them – everyone wanted to sit by beautiful veela-blooded Victoire, but she only had eyes for one boy.

Teddy waved to her and patted the ground next to him. Victoire glanced at Emily, who gave her an encouraging thumbs up. Victoire seated herself between Teddy and Emily. She focused her red face on Drake so Teddy wouldn't see blush. She knew she should talk to him, but she found herself at a loss of word, like she always did around Teddy.

"Victoire! Truth or dare?" Drake asked.

"Oh, erm – truth." She said, silently cursing her stammer. _Why can't I talk like a normal person? _

Drake grinned. "If you had to go out with one guy in this circle, who would you choose?" Victoire groaned inwardly as the majority of the boys leaned in to hear her answer.

Victoire's stomach clenched uncomfortably. The question wasn't hard in the least, it was the consequences of answering that she was worried about. Teddy would be forced to admit that he had no feelings for her, which would probably be worse than not knowing how he felt. Victoire had the option of not answering, but then she would be declared chicken, and confident, popular, beautiful Victoire Weasley was _not _a chicken. She could lie; there were plenty of good-looking boys who were dying for her to choose them. Victoire bit her lip. She ffelt Emily touch her arm.

"You don't have to answer, you know." She breathed.

Victoire raised her head and smiled flirtatiously. She tapped her chin and gave each boy a teasing look. "I think I'd choose… Teddy."

She snuck a glance his way to see his reaction. A look of mild shock passed over his face and the ends of his hair turned scarlet. Victoire's heart dropped like lead from her chest. Was shock good or bad? As she watched out of the corner of her eye, Teddy's face took on a slight smile and his eyes flicked to her for a brief moment as his friends beat on his back in congratulations. Maybe he did like her? But when she looked back, the moment between them was gone, and he was talking to his friends again, his hair now a lemony yellow.

Victoire had troubles consentrating on the rest of the game. To someone who wasn't trying to untangle the cryptic ways of Teddy Lupin it might have been interesting; Emily dared her ex-boyfriend Edward to take a swim with the giant squid, Alvin Harris was sent inside on a mission to steal a pair of Professor McGonagal's underpants from her dormitory, and Ellie Bell admitted that the most embarrassing moment of her life was when she accidentally set Professor Abbot's eyebrows on fire with a floating candle in the Great Hall. Victoire only came to her senses when Corey Wiltkins called to Teddy from across the circle.

"Hey, Teddy! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Corey thought for a while, obviously wanting to come up with a good dare to get back at Teddy for making him dancine around the infamous Whomping Willow.

"Go into the Forbidden Forest," Corey began, grinning like the devil. "And kiss Victoire behind that big tree with the red stuff splattered on it."

Victoire almost had to double over because the butterflies in her stomach came so suddenly and so strong. Who knew love could hurt? Teddy's confidant smile fell away to be replaced by a grim smile that made Victoire want to cry. He looked like he's just been given a death sentence, not dared to kiss her!

Victoire pinched her arm. No crying allowed. She was Victoire Weasley, and she doesn't back down to a dare. She stood up and laughed lightly. "Well, Teddy, a dare's a dare!" Her voice sounded shaky and high pitched in her ears.

Teddy nodded and stood, and she walked by his side to the Forbidden Forest, barely conscience of the envious eyes following Teddy.

Victoire glanced at his hair, which was rapidly changing color. Teddy had told her once that a lot of times when his emotion changed, it changed his hair without him realizing. She sighed. She wished things were simple like they had once been, when he was nothing more than the blue haired boy who lived with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, who helped Victoire babysit her numerous younger cousins, when she didn't care if he thought of her as only a friend. When she realized she had liked him, things had fallen apart. They rarely talked anymore because Victoire couldn't carry a conversation with him.

They entered the Forbidden Forest, and weaved their way along the well-worn path to what was known among the students as the Red Tree, a giant oak speckled with mysterious dried up red liquid.

Victoire looked back to the circle by the lake, but the trees were too thick for her to see through. She wondered what Teddy was thinking right now, if he could senese that her heart was racing a million miles an hour and that the blood was building in her face in a deep blush. She wondered if he could sense how much she liked him.

Victoire turned his way and was surprised to find him staring at her. His eyes were an intense gree, and his hair had changed back to yellow. She opened her mouth to say something potentially stupid when Teddy surged forwards without warning, closing the space between them.

Teddy's hands were confident, gently but firmly tilting up her chin. Victoire's skin prickled with warmth wherever he touched her, and the butterflies in her stomach threatened to burst out, as he leaned in closer.

Then he kissed her.

He smelt like pine needles, which was officially Victoire's favorite smell. The butterflies inside her flapped their wings faster and faster and faster, creating a new sensation like having warm liquid spread from her stomach to her arms and legs and fingers and toes.

Victoire, being the girl se was, had kissed countless boys this , but none she had liked as much as Teddy. Kissing those other boys felt different. This felt right, like she was right where she belonged – which was by Teddy's side.

But it was over all too soon, and Teddy released Victoire and stepped back. His hair was bright pink with yellow streaks running through it, and she wondered what that meant. He examined her face intently, a small smile playing over his lips.

"Were you telling the truth? When you said you would g out with me? Of all those boys?"

Victoire took a deep breath. She'd gotten this far, hadn't she? She might as well go all in at this point.

"Yes, I was telling the truth."

He looked over her carefully. "What about the whole school? Would you date me out of all the boys at Hogwarts?"

Her lips parted to answer but he interrupted her.

"Please tell me the truth, don't bother sparing my feelings."

She answered with certainty. "Yes, I would date you out of all the boys in the whole school."

He smiled slyly. "Would you kiss me again if you got the chance?"

"Yes, yes I would."

Teddy laughed and Victoire couldn't help but join in as Teddy pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around gher in a tight embrace. Victoire's heart soared. This moment had always been a far away fantasy for her, but now it was real.

"Do you like me?" She asked through her uncontrollable smile, and Teddy grinned in response, his eyes crinkling up the way Victoire loved.

"No, I don't _like_ you. I _really really _like you."

"Me too. I really really like you too."


End file.
